


Friday the 13th - Evermore

by CherylChampion



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherylChampion/pseuds/CherylChampion
Summary: What if Jason Voorhees was cursed by a witch that he killed and had until the next full moon on Friday the 13th to find his fated love before forever being bound in chains at the bottom of Crystal Lake? The catch, she has to return his love by the last stroke of midnight.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13th, Jason Voorhees, or Pamela Voorhees. They are the sole property of Victor Miller and Paramount Pictures. All other characters that are not recognizable in the franchise are of my own mind that I threw into the world of Friday of 13th. Any names or likeliness are pure coincidental.
> 
> That being said, hello! Welcome to my first official fan fiction! I had this idea floating around in my head the last couple weeks about a Beauty and the Beast scenario and had to write it out. I want to be completely honest and say that I have never seen a Friday the 13th film, maybe just snippets of scenes as I walk into a room, but other than I have yet to see a full film, so bear with me, but, I have spent many hours researching his story and thought, what if? I did post this to FanFiction and wanted to expand. So, I hope I didn't do your boy Jason wrong by giving him a chance at love, because all you need is love, right? Okay, that was a little cringe so, let's get on with the story! Enjoy!

In the middle of the woods, off an old beaten path, was a crystal clear lake. Not far from that lake, hidden among the overgrown brush, sat a run down cabin that housed the legendary serial killer, Jason Voorhees. Although he grew up alone and isolated, Jason was known to be selfish and unkind. One summers night, as a large storm rolled in, a group of people trespassed into the old camp next to the lake, seeking shelter from the pouring rain. Furious by their sudden appearance, Jason began slaughtering them all. Slipping from the blood soaked floor boards of the long neglected cabin, one woman begged Jason to spare her life and offered the name of his fated love. You see, the woman was a powerful witch and she spoke the truth about knowing the girl's name. She told Jason that the girl he is fated to be with will be one who is pure of heart and would be willing sacrifice herself to save the ones she loves.

Not believing the woman, he impaled her with his machete. Using the last of her strength, the woman placed a curse on Jason. On the night of Friday the 13th, when the moon is full and high in the sky, at the last stroke of midnight he will be bound in unbreakable chains and dragged to the bottom of the lake. The curse can only be broken if he learns to love another and earn her love in return. But she must confess her love before the last stroke of midnight. Jason yanked his blade from her chest. She coughed up blood and laughed. That laugh rang in his ears as he sliced her head clean off her shoulders. As the days went by, the woman's words echoed in his mind. He knew she wasn't lying now from the ghostly forms of the chains swaying deep below the waters surface. So, he fell into a deep despair and wondered if there really was someone out there that could possibly love him, but then again, who could ever fall in love with a monster?

* * *

  
It was a beautiful morning as Abigail made her way to the small town of Crystal Lake, New Jersey. It had been two years since her and her father, Hank, moved to the small town and it wasn't long after that, that they found out about the cursed camp due to several bodies being found. So they made a pact to never set foot in that camp.

Abigail pulled into the parking lot of the local market and was greeted by the baker, who had just set out fresh loaves.

"Good morning Abi! How are you doing on this fine day?" he asked.

Abigail smiled. "I'm doing okay. I had to help my dad bandage his hand after another drilling incident though."

The baker, who's name is Jerry, shook his head.

"Hank needs to learn to be more careful." he said.

"So, where are you headed off to so early in the morning?"

Abigail pulled a book from her bag. "I'm heading to the library to return this book and to see what else Hubert got in."

"Didn't you just check that book out?" he said in amazement.

"It was too good to put down!" she exclaimed.

Jerry shook his head. Before she could tell him about the book, he got a call and waved goodbye to her.

Abigail just shrugged and made her way to the library.

She could hear the townspeople whisper about her as she walked by and chose to ignore them. Her only goal was to get to the library just as it opened.

The old librarian, Hubert, had a big smile on his face as his favorite customer walked through the door.

"Ah! Abigail! Back so soon?"

Abigail smiled as she pulled the book from her bag once again. "I'm here to return this."

He took the book in confusion. "Not to your liking?"

Abigail shook her head. "Oh no! It was so good that I couldn't put it down! Did you get anything new in?" she asked as she browsed through the shelves.

Hubert laughed.

"Not in a couple of days, but you are more than welcome to reread anything."

Abigail pulled a well worn out book from the shelf. "Then I'll go ahead and reread this one!"

She hands him the book. 

"But, you've already reread this one! Twice in fact!" he said.

"Well, it's my favorite one! A story about a cursed prince who needs love to break it! I can't help but like it!"

Hubert looks at the book then smiles warmly at Abigail.

"Since you like it that much, it's yours."

Abigail's eyes widened. "What?"

Hubert handed her the book.

"You've been nothing but kind to me since the day you came here. So consider it a gift."

Abigail clutched the book to her chest. "Thank you so much!"

Hubert waved as Abigail left the library. "Enjoy!"

Not wasting any time, Abigail began to read while navigating through the crowd as if it was well rehearsed, then sitting down on the edge of a fountain while she thumbed through the pages.

Across the courtyard, sat a very handsome and well dressed man. His name was Gerald.

"Look at her Louis. Basking in the sun's warm embrace. Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight?"

The much smaller and meeker man, Louis, coughed in discomfort.

"Of course you haven't. She's the most beautiful person in town, well, second to me of course." He continued his obsessive staring.

"She's going to be my wife very soon."

Louis looked up, wide eyed. "She said yes?" he asked, sounding a little more surprised than what he meant.

"Well, not yet, but come on! Look at me! How can she possibly say no!"

Louis looked over at Abigail. "Well, if you wanted to propose to her, you better catch her because she's leaving."

Gerald quickly looked back and sure enough, Abigail was walking away.

"Excuse me."

He jumped from his seat and ran after her. Louis sighed and paid the waiter, then ran after Gerald.

Abigail was almost to her car when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Turning around, she inwardly groaned when she saw Gerald's smiling face.

He cleared his throat. "Good morning Abigail!" he cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning Gerald."

She noticed Louis gasping for air. "Alright there Louis?" she asked with a smile.

"Could be better, but, I'm alright."

Gerald shot him a look that told him to back off. A look that didn't go unnoticed by Abigail.

"Anyway, did you need something Gerald?"

Gerald looked back at her, smile back on his face. "Yes. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this afternoon?" He gave her one of his most dashing smiles in hopes that she would be swayed by it.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I'm going to have to decline." She climbed into her car.

"Maybe some other time then?" he asked in hope.

"Or maybe not." She said as she closed the door and started the car and drove away.

"Maybe she's just busy." Louis said.

Gerald glared at him.

"Sooner or later she will be mine." He turned and stomped away.

Louis sighed and quickly ran after him.

* * *

Five more people showed up at the abandoned camp and not one woman tried to save her friends.

Angry, he mutilated the bodies, cutting off every limb and slicing up torsos.

The blood soaked into the sand as Jason threw the head of yet another woman into the pile of her own limbs.

That witch had to be lying about the girl. She just said those things so she wouldn't die. Jason did kill her though, but her voice kept haunting him.

" _You'll find her, my son._ " his mother whispered.

 _What if no one accepts me like you do Mother?_ he asked.

He's killed too many people to be redeemed and he didn't plan on stopping.

The next full moon was on Friday the 13th. How fitting that was? Born on that cursed day and doomed for eternity on that day.

He wiped the blood off his machete and looked up. Another full moon. Another month gone by.

" _Don't give up hoping. You still have a job to do._ "

* * *

Abigail pulled into the driveway of her home. Hank was in the garage filling up his work bag. He occasionally glanced at something on his work bench before adding more items to the bag.

"Where are you off to?" Abigail asked, leaning against the bench.

Hank sighed, knowing Abigail would not like what he was about to tell her. "I was contracted to survey the old camp."

Abigail stiffened. "What?"

Hank nodded. "The city thinks its time to rebuild that camp. I, of course refused, but I was told that I'd lose my job if I didn't go."

That made Abigail upset. "Then quit! I can get another job in town! I'm sure Hubert would love to hire me!"

Hank put his hands on his daughters shoulders. "It's gonna be okay. I'm only going to look it over. Chances are the land won't be any good to build on."

Abigail was still uncomfortable with the idea of her father going to the camp that the locals deemed Camp Blood. She sighed and sat down.

"I know we agreed to never go there, but I really have no choice. It has to be done." Hank said.

"I know. I'm just scared that something bad will happen to you." She sighed and paused. "On a good note, I got a new book today." she said, trying to change the subject.

"Did you now?" She nodded.

She then thought about the whispers she heard from people.

"Dad, do you think I'm odd?"

Hank stopped what he was doing to look at his daughter. "Who told you you were odd?"

She looked down at her hands. "Pretty much everyone in town, with the exception of Hubert." she said.

"So, what if you are a little different? That's what separates you from everybody else. My daughter is not odd."

Abigail smiled.

"Besides, they can't all think you're odd. Gerald seems to like you a lot."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "He's pompous and only cares about looks."

Hank shrugged. "So? What's so wrong that?"

Abigail stood up and looked out at the woods. Choosing her words carefully.

"You don't be with someone because of their looks. It's who they are on this inside that matters."

Hank shook his head and smiled. He nodded towards her book. "Like the ones from your books?"

Abigail nodded. "Exactly."

Hank threw a few pencils into the bag.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm hoping by dinner." He closed up the bag and rolled up the blue prints that were open on the work bench.

"I wish I could go with you."

Hank hugged her. "I don't need to be worried about you out there. I have a team coming with me so I won't be out there alone. I'll be fine. I promise."

Abigail watched as her father drove away, but her sadness was short lived when Gerald pulled up. She instantly grew annoyed.

"Waiting for me I see." he smugly said as he got out of his car.

"No. I was bidding my dad good luck because he's going to a new job site." she gritted out.

Gerald walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Abigail, what if I said this is the day that all your dreams come true?"

Abigail raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think you know about my dreams?" she asked.

"I know plenty! Just picture it Abi. A large hunting lodge deep in the woods. My latest kill roasting on an outdoor fire pit and my gorgeous, adoring wife massaging me after a long day, as we watch our equally handsome children playing with the dogs. We would have six, maybe seven." he fantasized.

"That's a lot of dogs." Abigail said.

Gerald laughed. "Oh, Abi. That many hunting dogs is fairly common, but I was talking about strapping young boys that would take after me!"

Abigail cringed. "Imagine that."

She slipped her hands from his and made her way to the door.

"I can imagine it! And do you know who that lucky woman is?" he asked.

"I don't have the faintest idea."

Gerald grabbed her hand again. "It's you Abi. You're that lucky girl."

Abigail pulled her hand free once again as she backed into the open door.

"I'm honored, Gerald, really, but I'm sorry I have to reject your proposal. I simply don't deserve you." She shut the door in his face and watched him through the peep hole, angrily stomp away. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the door.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13th, Jason Voorhees, or Pamela Voorhees. They are the sole property of Victor Miller and Paramount Pictures. All other characters that are not recognizable in the franchise are of my own mind that I threw into the world of Friday of 13th. Any names or likeliness are pure coincidental.** _

* * *

_Recap: Abigail pulled her hand free once again as she backed into the open door._   
_"I'm honored, Gerald, really, but I'm sorry I have to reject your proposal. I simply don't deserve you." She shut the door in his face and watched him through the peep hole, angrily stomp away. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the door._

* * *

  
Breathing heavy from running, Hank struggled to open the door of a nearby cabin.

Large wounds from a blade covered his shoulder and leg. His blood soaking through his clothes and dripping onto the floor.

The wounds made it hard to move.

Thinking back at the afternoons events, he got lucky compared to his coworkers. He barely got out of Jason's way as that machete came down.

The other guy wasn't so lucky. His head was sliced right down the middle and his torso was diced up.

Hank could hear the screaming of his remaining coworkers until everything was silent.

He did his best to calm his breathing and keep his heart rate down so no more of his blood could pump through the open wounds. He struggled to stay awake as his vision kept getting blurry.

He didn't know how long he had been in the cabin. All he thought about was Abigail and how he probably would never see her again.

He heard footsteps coming towards his hiding spot and the cabin door was suddenly thrown open, a figure stepped inside.

* * *

  
Abigail knew something wasn't right.

It was an hour past sundown and her father should have been back by now.

Grabbing her keys and throwing on a jacket, she ran out to her car and sped down the highway to the old camp. She prayed under her breath, hoping she would be there in time to save her father.

Seeing the fading sign for Camp Crystal Lake, Abigail pulled onto the road, not caring if her car was getting scratched by the low branches of the overgrown brush.

Her heart was racing as she pulled up to the long forgotten cabins.

She jumped from her car and called for her father.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, Abigail tripped over something lodged into the sand. Her hands sinking into the saturated dirt as she tried to catch her fall.

"What the-" As she looked to see what she tripped over, she suddenly had a look of pure horror.

Partially buried in the earth was one of the survey crew.

Stumbling, Abigail got up and ran. Her pants by her knees were soaked through from the survey crews blood. Her hands were coated as well, so she tried to wipe it off on her pants as she ran.

More urgent now to find her father, Abigail looked everywhere. She tried to hurry so they could leave quickly as possible. She heard slight shuffling in the cabin next to her. Heart pounding, she shoved the door open.

Her father was propped up against one of the bunks, blood covering his entire arm and part of his leg. Crying out, she ran and knelt next to him, her hand shaking as she reached out.

"Dad? Oh my God. I'm so glad I found you!" She hugged him and then looked at his arm. "Your arm and leg! We need to get you out of here right now!"

Hank shook his head. "You should have stayed home. You never should have come here."

Abigail frowned at him. "Of course I had to! You're all I have left." Tears streamed down her cheeks. He then noticed the blood on her hands and knees.

"It's not mine. I tripped and landed in a puddle of it." she explained, not making Hank feel any better.

"Listen, Abi. We don't have much time. You need to get out of here before he finds you."

Abigail shook her head slowly. "Before who finds me?"

The light from the moon was suddenly blacked out as a very large figure filled the doorway. Hank gulped.

"Jason."

Abigail stood up and faced the intruder. Hank tried to pull her back, but she stood her ground. Hank then looked at Jason.

"Just let her go. She's not any threat to you." He winced as pain shot through his body.

Even though Abigail was looking directly at Jason, she spoke to her father. "I'm not leaving without you."

Hank shifted a little more. "Don't be foolish! I'm old and have already lived a good life, don't sacrifice yours!"

_Sacrifice?_

"Jason, please let her go. You can torture me all you want, but please don't harm my daughter."

Abigail saw a glimpse of pale flesh under the hockey mask. "Let me see your face."

That surprised Jason and nothing had ever surprised him before.

" _She just might be the one._ " his mother's voice whispered.

It was impossible. And yet this tiny woman stands proudly before him, showing no fear, protecting the one she loves. But, she might run once she sees his face. They all do.

" _What if?_ " was whispered.

Jason lifted the mask. Abigail narrowed her eyes to see him.

"Step into the light."

Hank gasped. "Are you mad?"

Abigail ignored him, her eyes locked with Jason's as he stepped further into the moonlight. Abigail covered her mouth and stumbled back.

His face was greatly deformed. The right side seemed to droop as if he had suffered a stroke and his right eye, Abigail assumed was blind due to the milky white color. His left side almost looked normal with smooth skin surrounding a deep blue eye.

Regaining her composure, she took a step forward towards him. "I'll take his place. Only if you let him go."

Hank did not like that one bit. "No! Absolutely not!"

Once again, Abigail ignored him. "I'll stay here of my own free will, but he is to leave this place alive."

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she really going to sacrifice her freedom to save that man?

Jason put the hockey mask back on and put his machete in the holster on his side, and approached the pair.

Abigail seemed determined to protect her father as she hovered over him.

Jason grabbed the front of her jacket, lifting her off the ground.

"No!" Hank yelled out reaching for his daughter.

Jason tossed her on the bed and grabbed Hank, dragging him from the cabin.

A bloody streak followed behind.

Abigail jumped off the bed and ran to the door only to have it slammed in her face and jammed shut. Crying and screaming, Abigail shoved against the door, but it would not budge. She was terrified that Jason would kill her father and all her efforts to save him would be in vain.

She noticed a small window above the door and drug a table underneath it to stand on and look out. It was too small to escape through, but at least she could see what was happening beyond the barred door.

She saw Jason throw her father against a truck, screaming out for Jason to stop, but her cries were never heard.

She saw Jason grab Hank's arm and it was suddenly in an odd angle.

His mouth open wide as he screamed out in pain. Abigail felt sick and ashamed that she couldn't prevent her father's death. She slid to the floor. Her body numb.

* * *

  
" _Keep your word not to kill this one. There will be plenty more bad people to kill._ " his mother said.

Hank struggled to break from Jason's grip, but it did nothing. Jason threw him against one of the closest work trucks. Breathing heavy, Hank looked at Jason.

"Don't hurt her, please. She's all I have left in this world."

Jason just stared.

As a warning to never return, he grabbed Hank's arm and snapped it in half. The bone tore through his flesh as it bent in an unnatural angle.

A gut wrenching scream tore through Hank's throat. Jason opened the truck door and tossed Hank inside.

The keys were barely hanging from the ignition as Hank reached a shaking hand to start the truck, inwardly promising to return and rescue his daughter.

Jason stood watching the truck drive away. It didn't sit well with him to let anyone leave this place alive, but he did make a silent promise not to kill that man.

He turned and walked back to the cabin that held the girl who can potentially save him. Hoping he didn't make a grave mistake.

* * *

  
Abigail was curled into a ball on the small bunk bed. She got enough energy to move away from the door and onto the bed. Her mind was blank at the thought that her father was dead and she never got a chance to say goodbye to him.

The crunching of fallen leaves under heavy footfall should have scared her, but she didn't care. She hoped for a swift death as the door was yanked open. Jason entered and stared at the woman in front of him. Abigail swallowed past the lump in her throat and in a scratchy voice said, "I never got a chance to tell him goodbye."

Jason just continued to stare. Abigail scoffed.

"Like you even care. You're good at tearing families apart."

For some reason, that statement from her bothered him. "So, is this going to be my prison until you are bored with me?" Jason turned to leave expecting Abigail to follow.

" _Pick her up. But don't be too rough._ "

Turning around he approached the bed, reaching to grab Abigail.

She tried to move away, but he managed to grab her and pull her to the edge of the bed and picked her up, cradling her to his chest as they left the camp.

They arrived at a large worn down cabin. Jason pushed the door aside and stepped in. He carried her to a room at the far end of the hallway. He set her down, making sure she was able to stand on her own before stepping back to let her observe her surroundings.

The room looked as if it hadn't been used in many years.

A time capsule that only Jason had ever been in.

She heard of the stories about him, about the many bodies that he ripped apart and sliced open and a shiver went down her spine.

Would that be her fate as well? But watching him stand in the center of that room, she wondered if there was more to him that nobody knows or even cared to know about. Her eyes widened at the thought.

How can she even think of something like that when this man clearly murdered her father. But, thinking back, the truck was gone as they walked by, so maybe, just maybe.

"Did you kill my dad?" she asked, more afraid to hear the answer now that she asked the question.

Jason shook his head.

Relief washed over her in waves at that one single shake.

Not even thinking, Abigail hugged him.

Jason felt the air rush from his lungs at her sudden contact. He didn't know what to do but stood there, rigid.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13th, Jason Voorhees, or Pamela Voorhees. They are the sole property of Victor Miller and Paramount Pictures. All other characters that are not recognizable in the franchise are of my own mind that I threw into the world of Friday of 13th. Any names or likeliness are pure coincidental._ **

* * *

_Recap: "Did you kill my dad?" she asked, more afraid to hear the answer now that she asked the question._

_Jason shook his head._

_Relief washed over her in waves at that one single shake._

_Not even thinking, Abigail hugged him._

_Jason felt the air rush from his lungs at her sudden contact. He didn't know what to do but stood there, rigid._

* * *

  
Gerald sat in his bar stool.

Anger festering up as he replayed the rejection over and over in his mind.

Louis tried not to look uncomfortable as he looked around the room.

"Who does she think she is, by rejecting me?"

Gerald slammed his tankard down, beer sloshing all over the counter top.

"Need a refill?" Louis timidly asked.

Gerald glared at him, making Louis shrink in his seat.

"Nothing is helping!"

Louis cleared his throat. "P-pull yourself together, Gerald. There's no man in this town that doesn't wish they were you. You're the guy that people look up to. You're-you're the greatest!"

Gerald scoffed.

"You think that I don't know that? Everybody wants to be me. I have the looks, the money." he boasted.

"Not to mention you are the greatest hunter in town!" Louis said.

The other patrons in the bar cheered at the statement.

"See? You're everyone's favorite guy!"

This seemed to cheer Gerald up.

"Three cheers for Gerald!"

Glasses were raised and people shouted their praises of Gerald.

Louis always knew how to get Gerald out of a slump, so this was a quick distraction to ease his mind about Abigail.

In a way, Louis was relieved that she rejected him. She would have never been happy with him.

The doors to the bar were suddenly thrown open. Hank stumbled inside.

"Somebody, please help me!"

He collapsed to the floor. Several people rushed to his side. He saw Gerald and grabbed his arms.

"You need to save her!" he said.

Gerald laughed, thinking it was all some sort of joke. "Save who, Hank?"

Hank wheezed. "Abigail! Jason's got her! It might already be too late!"

Hank's face suddenly paled at the realization. Silence spread through the bar.

Gerald's smile faltered. "She's probably at home putting dinner away. Delirium from blood loss must have made you forget that she's safe at home."

Hank furiously shook his head. "She's at the old camp! I'm telling you!"

Gerald was now frowning. "That's impossible. I just came from your house after proposing to your daughter." His voice dropped dangerously low as he whispered in Hank's ear. "And she had the nerve to reject me and slam the door in my face."

He stood up. "Get this man to the hospital. He's lost a lot of blood, so it's making his memory a little fuzzy." He walked back to his bar stool and stared at Hank as a few men helped him get up and took him out.

A sudden thought occurred.

"Louis, I just had a thought."

Louis gulped. "That can't be good."

Gerald gave him a wicked smile. "Hank's mind is not in a good place right now. He needs to be locked up." he said.

"Okay?" Louis did not like where the conversation was headed.

"With Hank in the institution, Abigail would have no one to turn to but me. She'll realize that she can't live on her own and come crawling to me."

Louis couldn't believe it. "But Hank is still of sound and mind. And since you're not related to him, you can't send him away."

Gerald's smile got even more darker. "Money talks. Even if it's a high price, I'll do anything." He grabbed his tankard and downed the rest of his beer. He straightened his coat and walked out.

Once again, Louis was stuck paying the bill. He didn't like Gerald's plan and had to tell Abigail without raising Gerald's suspicions of his betrayal. He figured he could drive past their house and tell her in person.

When he got there, no one answered the door.

* * *

  
It had been a day since Abigail was brought to Jason's cabin. It was a little later on when Jason entered her room, swinging the door open and filling up the empty space. He looked unsure of what to do as he held out a chipped cup to Abigail.

"That's not blood is it?" she jokingly asked.

Confused at her question, he tilted the cup to look inside it.

"Bad joke I guess. Thank you." She took the cup from him and sipped it's contents. Her face puckered up at the extremely sour beverage.

"Did you try to make lemonade?"

At his sheepish nod, Abigail smiled softly.

"Thank you. It was a good effort."

He watched her as she looked around the room once again, occasionally taking sips from the cup.

 _If she doesn't like it why does she keep drinking it?_ he thought.

" _She's being polite._ " his mother's voice whispered.

A strange and foreign feeling welled up inside him. He wanted to give her more things to see that smile on her face.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, do you? I haven't had anything since last night." What a strange question.

He usually hunted for himself, but he knew nothing about her and didn't know if she would even eat what he caught.

He motioned for her to follow him and showed her to the kitchen in hopes that there was something in there for her to find.

He took his place against the far wall of the kitchen after turning on several lanterns so she could see and watched as she moved around.

There wasn't much, but Abigail assumed that he got most of these items from the campers that had met their untimely end and she wondered how often did he eat if he did rely on the food that was left by the slain campers.

"Well, from what I have here, I can make a soup. Does that sound okay?"

He nodded and she set out to work.

She fascinated him. Never had he wanted to get to know another person. But now, watching her move about the kitchen, it felt like it was the most natural thing.

Abigail knew she should be afraid of the looming figure watching her, but she wasn't.

After she had hugged him spontaneously, he fled the house and she grew embarrassed over her actions.

She felt his eyes on her the whole time and wondered what it was like being all alone in the middle of the woods.

She heard some of his story from the people around town but they made him seem like he was a demon from the deepest pits of Hell with the most horrifying face that he keeps covered by that hockey mask, but she now knew the rumors weren't true because she had seen his face and it wasn't as bad as they made it out to be.

Another person told her that he had attended the camp with his mother because she was hired on as the cook and he unfortunately drowned in the lake. There were also rumors that he watched his mother die so that's where his thirst for killing began.

"Jason, did you really drown when you were a little boy?" She looked up after asking the question.

He was eerily still, as if she had sunk a blade in his chest.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked that!"

He made a motion saying in a way that he did drown, but somehow was brought back to life.

"And the stories about your mother?"

He looked down and nodded to confirm that he witnessed her death.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. It must have been hard living here on your own since a young age."

He shrugged. He had to do what he needed to survive. Plus, he still had his mother with him, so he was never truly alone. But the memory of watching his mother die was painful.

Hard? As he watched her die, he vowed to get revenge on the one who killed her, which in the end he was able to.

Abigail poured the soup into a couple of bowls, assuming he was wanting to eat with her. She set the bowl in front of him and took her seat across from him.

"It's ready. I hope you like it."

He moved and sat down. He then stared at the meal in front of him and then looked nervously at her.

Abigail figured he was uncomfortable taking the mask off and she gently smiled.

"It's okay. I'll turn around if you're not comfortable letting me see you, but for future reference, your face doesn't bother me at all."

As she was fully turned around, she could hear the sound of the plastic mask hitting the solid wood of the table. The sound of slurping soon followed.

She smiled as she began to eat her meal.

The silence was not unbearable as they ate and she let him know when she was done. Her ears were greeted with the hurried sound of him picking up the mask to put it on. She turned just as he was finished adjusting it.

Jason left quickly as the sound of a blaring radio grew closer and Abigail covered her ears from the horrified screams of the unfortunate teenagers.

During dinner it was hard to remember that he was a serial killer as he noisily slurped up the contents in his bowl, but moments like now, that reality hit hard.

To get her mind off the inevitable, she decided to look around the house.

Grabbing a lantern, she came across photos that were lined along the wall and on top of the mantle of a fireplace. The photos captured the smiling face of a young boy.

In fact many of the photos were of him enjoying various activities at the camp.

One made Abigail smile as she stared at a picture of him with a huge smile on his face while holding onto a fish.

Moving on, she came across a newspaper article. It was a story on the tragic drowning of Jason Voorhees.

They never recovered his body and his mother went mad when they decided to close the case. The article claimed that Pamela Voorhees blamed a couple of the camp counselors for not doing their jobs and watching her son.

With a heavy heart, Abigail set the article down only to pick up another one.

This was a little more recent. It covered Pamela's decent into madness over the death of her son and her untimely death. She was killed by decapitation by one of the camp counselors who claimed it was in self defense. Her head was never found to be buried with her body.

Abigail felt sick as she put the article down. So much sadness in this house. She wondered if Pamela had never died, would she have been reunited with the son she thought she had lost all those years ago?

She decided to move on from the shrine of memories and made her way to the back of the house where the rooms were. She was curious if they were as frozen in time as her current room was.

Abigail poked her head into the first room that she came across and shone the lantern inside.

The room only contained a large cot and a very old wooden trunk.

Abigail figured this must have been Jason's room since it looked well used.

Going further down the hallway, she found herself standing in front of a closed door. A worn handmade sign was nailed to the door that read " _Mother's Room_ ".

Curious, Abigail entered the room.

Using the lantern, she looked around the room.

It definitely was a woman's room. Light fuchsia curtains hung over the window and there were a couple of bookshelves that housed various knick-knacks, long forgotten in time as cobwebs lay over them and spiders made their homes between the figurines.

There was no bed but what caught Abigail's attention was a makeshift shrine in the center of the room.

The small flames of the candles that were lit, flickered as Abigail moved about the room.

Eyes moving up the pedestal, a look of pure horror crossed over her face as she stared at the severed, mummified head of Pamela Voorhees.

She was suddenly grabbed roughly and violently spun around.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13th, Jason Voorhees, or Pamela Voorhees. They are the sole property of Victor Miller and Paramount Pictures. All other characters that are not recognizable in the franchise are of my own mind that I threw into the world of Friday of 13th. Any names or likeliness are pure coincidental._ **

* * *

_Recap: The small flames of the candles that were lit, flickered as Abigail moved about the room._   
_Eyes moving up the pedestal, a look of pure horror crossed over her face as she stared at the severed, mummified head of Pamela Voorhees._   
_She was suddenly grabbed roughly and violently spun around._

* * *

  
Jason watched the group of people drunkenly fall out of their vehicles.

Disgusted by their behavior, he quietly stalked them and picked out the first victim of the night.

An arrogant boy that decided it was good idea to relieve himself against the side of a cabin because he didn't want to make that walk to the restrooms.

He didn't put up much of fight when Jason grabbed him due to his inebriated state, but he sure felt the pain of his appendage being ripped off and it was then shoved into his stomach as Jason punctured the young man's midsection. Jason then stabbed him the throat pinning him to the side of the cabin.

Jason was a little disappointed that this one didn't scream much, but he hoped the next victim would at least give him that satisfaction.

"Jayce!"

Jason heard one of the drunk girl's call out.

As she stumbled, she laughed as if she found almost falling on her face funny.

"Jayce, where are you hiding?"

" _Just kill them. They are bad children. They need to be punished._ " his mother's voice whispered into his mind.

_Yes Mother._

He at least got the satisfaction of their screaming as he dismembered a couple that were in the throws of passion.

Stumbling upon the boy named Jayce, the young girl quickly got sober as she looked about the bloody mess of her companion.

She let out a blood curdling scream.

Jason then appeared in her line of sight, making her scream even more and then took off running.

He enjoyed the hunt and the thrill when they ran from him in sheer terror. But his pursuit was short lived when the girl ended up getting caught in one of his bear traps.

Screaming in agony, she tried to pry open the steel jaws, but it only made it cut deeper into her flesh. The bone around her ankle most likely was broken from the force of it snapping shut.

Jason approached and decided to end her quickly with a slice from his machete.

She fell silent.

Jason then did the task of disposing the bodies when he suddenly felt a tremor climb through his body, causing him stop. He felt a presence in his mother's room and hurried back to the cabin.

Entering the building, he made his way to his mother's room quietly. The door was wide open and standing just inside was that woman.

Furious, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and violently spun her around.

_How dare she enter this room!_

* * *

  
Abigail was thrown into the wall outside Pamela's room.

Jason was furious as he began to thrown things in her direction.

Having enough, Abigail turned and ran to the front door.

"I don't care if I made a promise to stay."

Not caring which direction to take, Abigail just ran.

The low hanging branches clawed at her like they were trying to prevent her from leaving, causing her to not see the steep decline in front of her and she ended up tumbling down a hill.

Groaning from the sudden drop, Abigail made sure that nothing was broken before she continued her flight.

A deep growl made her stop dead in her tracks.

Fear gripped her as she was surrounded by wolves.

She slowly knelt down and felt around and grabbed onto a fallen branch. It didn't feel very sturdy and probably wouldn't hold up against the wolves teeth, but it was all she had at the moment to protect herself.

The first wolf lunged and she swung the branch.

Like she thought, the piece of wood splintered apart into tiny pieces that fell around her as it made contact with the wolf's side.

With no other option, Abigail saw an opening and ran.

She didn't make it far as jaws clamped down onto her arm, bringing her down. She hit the wolf as hard as she could to stun it and pulled her arm free before crawling backwards against a tree.

The wolves once again circled her.

One didn't wait this time as it lunged at her.

She slammed her eyes shut and waited for those sharp teeth to puncture her, but nothing came.

She heard a yelp and slowly opened her eyes.

Jason stood in front of facing the wolves. The wolf lay motionless a few feet away. The other wolves jumped at him. One latched onto his arm, tearing into the faded jacket and eventually sinking into Jason's arm. Another grabbed his leg and the last bit into his shoulder. They tried to take him down but Jason fought them. He didn't want to hurt them because they normally left him alone, but he didn't want to risk them going after Abigail, so he had no choice.

He was exhausted from his killing earlier, then running after her and now he was fighting off wolves. He managed to kill one before they ran off into the darkness.

He looked at Abigail, swayed in his spot, and collapsed to the ground.

Abigail began to run away, but something stopped her.

She looked back at Jason's large form.

He did just save her from the wolves when he didn't have to step in.

She then hurried over to him and knelt down, grabbing onto his arm.

He flinched at the contact but relaxed when he saw it was only her.

"I'm not strong enough to hold onto all your weight so you're going to have to help me walk, okay?" she softly said.

He nodded and she helped him stand up.

He used Abigail as a crutch as they made their way back to the cabin. Abigail helped him into a chair before rushing to the kitchen to fill a bowl up with warm water and grabbed a couple towels.

Setting the bowl down she rolled up his sleeve then dipped the towel in the water, rung it out and pressed it onto the wound. Jason jerked his arm away from her and growled, narrowing his eyes at her.

Abigail put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt that much."

He gave her look that told her that she shouldn't have been out there in the first place, but she countered him with, "If you hadn't frightened me, then I never would have run away."

Her only answer was a huff from him.

"Now, give me your arm. It's going to sting a little."

He twitched as the towel made contact with the wound, but he relaxed after a bit.

"By the way, thank you for saving my life. If you had never shown up I probably would be dead right now."

Jason gave her a small nod.

After she bandaged his arm up, she checked to see if her had any more bites, but thankfully there wasn't.

She stood up and set out to clean the broken fragments of furniture that were thrown in Jason's wrath, making sure not to set foot in Pamela's room.

A lot had raced through her mind.

Normally someone in her position would be scared, but she wasn't. She thought back to the people at the market who whispered as she would walk by and it occurred to her that she really might be odd.

* * *

  
Gerald peeked around the corner of the alley that him, Louis and the lead doctor from the local institution, Dr. Marcelo occupied.

"This better be worth my time Gerald. I don't like to be away from the institution for too long." Dr. Marcelo said, clearly not liking being called out in the middle of the night.

"I have a proposition for you that'll be worth your while."

He pulled out a stack of bills. Dr. Marcelo looked from the stack and back up to Gerald.

"Go on. I'm listening."

Gerald lowered his voice. "I've got my mind set on marrying Abigail, but it would seem that she needs a little persuasion. This afternoon, her father ran into the bar raving like a lunatic about Jason Voorhees holding Abigail captive."

Dr. Marcelo narrowed his eyes. "But, Hank is completely harmless and has always been a help to the community."

Louis shifted uncomfortably.

"Abigail would do anything to prevent her father from being locked away, even if she has to marry me."

Dr. Marcelo looked at Gerald and took the money with a diabolical grin. "That's a despicable plan. I'm in."


	5. Chapter Five

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13th, Jason Voorhees, or Pamela Voorhees. They are the sole property of Victor Miller and Paramount Pictures. All other characters that are not recognizable in the franchise are of my own mind that I threw into the world of Friday of 13th. Any names or likeliness are pure coincidental._ **

* * *

_Recap: "Abigail would do anything to prevent her father from being locked away, even if she has to marry me."_   
_Dr. Marcelo looked at Gerald and took the money with a diabolical grin. "That's a despicable plan. I'm in."_

* * *

  
Jason stood on the front porch watching Abigail meander through the meadow that was next to the house. She occasionally would bend down to touch the petals of the various flowers that she saw.

After saving her life a four nights ago, they have grown quite close.

 _I have never felt this way before. I want to do something for her, but I don't know what she even likes._ he said to his mother.

" _She's special, just like you. Find something that could spark her interest._ " he heard her whispered response.

Sparks her interest? He had no idea what she would even be interested in.

" _You could show her your collection._ "

Would she even be interested in that?

" _You never know until you try._ "

His mother was right. He could show her his collection and see how she reacts to it. He could gift it to her if she really likes it.

Making up his mind, he walked up to Abigail.

The serene surrounding of the meadow a strange contrast to his ominous, large bulking figure.

When he stood in front of her he lifted up his hand as a sign for her to take it.

Curious, she slid her small hand into his large one and he gently pulled her towards the house.

"Where are you taking me?" she laughed. The sound like a bell, ringing in his heart.

He put a finger to his mouth as if it say that its a secret.

They stood in the living room. Abigail looked around to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, but nothing had moved or changed.

Jason pulled the rug away from a trap door.

Before he opened it, he grabbed a lantern and motioned for her to close her eyes, which she obliged.

"You're not taking me to your hidden dungeon now would you?"

She heard what could have been a laugh, and smiled.

He waved his hand in front of her face to see if she was peaking. Satisfied that she wasn't, he opened the hatch and climbed down.

Setting the lantern down, he reached up and helped her down.

He grabbed her hand and the lantern and led her through the bunker.

He hung the lantern up and placed her directly in front of a handmade shelf. He tapped her shoulder to let her know that it was okay to open her eyes.

She gasped when she saw the collection of books.

He had gotten a few from the campers he disposed of and decided to collect them ever since. He watched the joy spread on her face as she lightly traced over the bindings.

_She likes them!_

She turned to him with a smile.

"You wanted to show this to me?"

He nodded.

She returned her gaze to the wonderful sight before her. She pulled a book from its spot on the shelf. One of her favorites.

He gently touched her shoulder to get her attention. He pointed at the books then at her. A sign she quickly understood.

"Y-you're giving them to me?"

He nodded.

"Have you read all of these?" she asked.

Jason looked away and shook his head in shame. He never learned how to read. His mother would read to him all the time, but she never taught him.

Abigail gently placed a hand on his arm. "I can read them to you if you want."

He looked at her, his eyes wide under the mask.

"Let's go read under the large tree in the meadow. It's calm and peaceful so it would make a wonderful place to sit and read."

Jason, not wanting to waste anytime, picked her up and hurried from the bunker.

He sent Abigail up the ladder first before climbing out himself.

He resumed to pick her up, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he pretty much ran to the spot that she suggested.

Feeling her so close made his heart beat faster. He felt joy and other other emotions that he never experienced before. This woman didn't recoil at his touch or pull away in disgust. She welcomed it. She accepted him for what he was and took her time with him. She was patient with him when he got frustrated and that meant the world to him. Even though he couldn't quite talk, she still made the effort to understand him. In all his life, he only thought his mother would be the only one to love him and accept him, but having this girl in his arms, made him begin to wonder.

As he reached the tree, he set her down.

She took her place, leaning against the tree. She patted the spot next to her and Jason sat down with his back against the tree.

She began to read.

This went on for another couple days, each time they sat closer to each other and eventually, Abigail would lean against him as she read.

After a while, she had to get up and stretch. Jason remained sitting, content on watching her move about.

She noticed him watching her and a sudden warm feeling blossomed in her chest that wasn't there before.

He grew very dear to her and she wondered why she didn't see that before.

Her attention was broken as a dragonfly flew idly by and she held out her hand and the dragonfly landed. Glancing every so often at Jason.

_She keeps looking my way. She wasn't even afraid to hold my hand. Could it- could she- no. It can't be. But then again, she never looked at me that way before._

Abigail felt her heart pound. He's not the prince charming that she imagined, but deep down she could feel that something was there.

* * *

  
Jason stood in the middle of a dance floor that was located in the center of the camp.

After being there last night when he stalked new campers, he saw two of them dancing on this, music from the small radio located at the edge of the space.

As he killed the dancing lovers, he wondered if Abigail would ever dance with him. Not that he can dance, but he wanted to get every chance he can get for her to be next him.

He never in his wildest dreams thought she would have said yes when he returned and asked her, but here he is, looking like a fool waiting for her to come out of the cabin near him.

Had he completely lost his mind?

 _I don't know if I can do this._ he thought.

" _Don't be timid. And when the time is right, tell her how you feel._ " his mother said.

_What if she rejects me? The full moon is tomorrow night._

" _Do you really care about this girl?_ "

What kind of question was that?

_Of course I do, Mother. I, think I love her._

" _Then tell her!_ " his mother shouted in his mind.

He was going to tell her. He just hoped she loved him back.

* * *

  
Abigail approached Jason as he stood on the dance floor, strings of battery operated lanterns hung around him that the now dead campers had put up. As she neared, Jason held his breath. She had her long hair halfway pinned up and wore a sparkly gold dress that she must have found discarded by one of the campers.

She smiled as she approached him.

"Do you know how to dance?"

He shook his head.

His mother would dance with him when he was younger, but it wasn't the same thing.

"I can teach you! Hang on!"

She ran over to the radio she spotted earlier and pressed the power. Music flooded the area as she hurried back to him.

She grabbed his hand and placed it around her waist. She took his other hand and held it.

"Just follow my lead."

She moved and he followed. They danced for what felt like hours, just spinning and enjoying each others company.

They then went to sit on the docks and they stared up at the night sky. She thought about her father and felt her heart hurt.

"My dad taught me how to dance. I was so bad at first that I kept stepping on his feet. He eventually would wear his steel toes boots every time after that."

He could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I miss him so much." she said softly.

" _Tell her now!_ "

But, he couldn't do it.

Looking up, he knew what he had to do. Standing, he grabbed her hand to help her up and he led her to one of the cars and opened the door.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"You're letting me go?"

He nodded.

"I don't understand."

He pointed towards the town.

He then reached up, pulling off his mask. He pressed it against her chest as if telling her to never forget him.

She reached up and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

She then got into the car, started the engine and drove away, leaving the old camp behind her.

Jason stood there long after she left.

His heart aching, but he knew it had to be done. He couldn't keep her knowing that she would never truly be happy.

He looked back up at the full moon and knew he had sealed his own fate.

He could feel his mother's restlessness in the back of his mind and knew she was furious with him because he had a job to do to keep this camp closed permanently.

He walked to the edge of the dock and sat down.

A moment ago he was just about to tell her he loved her. Now she's gone.

" _Why did you let her go?_ "

He sighed. _I had to._


	6. Chapter Six

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13th, Jason Voorhees, or Pamela Voorhees. They are the sole property of Victor Miller and Paramount Pictures. All other characters that are not recognizable in the franchise are of my own mind that I threw into the world of Friday of 13th. Any names or likeliness are pure coincidental._ **

* * *

**_Well, here it is folks! The final chapter of this epic tale! I tried to not to put commentary at the beginning so you can just jump into the story without my rambling. I hope you guys really enjoyed the story as much as I had fun writing it. I never thought that I would put my work out for the world to see, so I'm thankful to my wonderful fiance for pushing me to do this even when it is way beyond my comfort zone making my anxiety skyrocket._ **

**_I do have other stories lined up that I am currently working on, so keep a look out for those._ ** _**I will be completing them before I post them on here so I don't want to make anybody wait for months or maybe years to see what will happen next. Thank you all for going on this journey with me! It has been an experience! So without further ado, let's move on the conclusion of this tale!** _

* * *

_Recap: He walked to the edge of the dock and sat down._   
_A moment ago he was just about to tell her he loved her. Now she's gone._   
_"Why did you let her go?"_   
_He sighed. I had to._

* * *

  
Abigail raced home.

She just wanted to see if her father was doing okay and go straight back to Jason.

She pulled into her driveway and ran to the front door, Jason's mask swinging on her arm.

Knowing the door would be locked, and not having her keys on her, she rang the doorbell multiple times. She could hear her father yelling that he heard whoever was at the door and the door was thrown open.

Seeing her father's face for the first time in a month, she cried and jumped into his arms.

Hank stood shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "How?"

He hugged her tightly.

"I can explain later. It's so good to see you!"

Before they could move inside, a large van pulled in front of the house. Gerald, Dr. Marcelo, and Louis walked up to them.

"Can I help you?" Abigail asked.

Dr. Marcelo smiled, making Abigail very uncomfortable.

"Good evening. I'm here to collect your father."

Frowning, Abigail looked at him and then at Gerald and Louis, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. The poor man actually looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep the last few days.

"Why do you want to take my father?"

Gerald looked at her. "You're father has been running around this town like a crazy man. So I'm having him institutionalized." He snapped his fingers.

Two attendants pushed Abigail aside as they grabbed Hank.

A large crowd had started to gather the minute they heard Abigail shouting for them to release her father.

She rounded on Gerald. Her eyes filled with fire. "Gerald! My dad is not crazy!" Abigail said, anger clearly in her voice.

"You're dad has been making the claim that you were held captive by none other than Jason Voorhees. That screams crazy to me."

He approached her and whispered in her ear. "I can call this this whole thing off if you agree to marry me." He then noticed how she was dressed. "And, by the way, you simply look ravishing."

Abigail stepped back. "I would never marry you and my father spoke the truth."

Gerald barked out a laugh. "Do you have anything to prove your father's innocence?"

She could see Gerald smirking at her. She knew he had her cornered. If she showed them Jason's mask, that was proof enough, but she ran the risk of them harming him if she did.

Mentally apologizing to Jason she squared her shoulder's. "You want proof?"

Hank saw the mask slowly swinging by her side and knew what she was planning to do, but he could see the hesitation in her eyes. One that he recognized well. "You don't have to show him anything!"

Abigail smiled weakly at her father. "It's the only way to save you."

Hank knew it was the only way as well, but he didn't want his daughter to regret her actions.

Before he could do anything, Abigail grabbed the battered and worn hockey mask and shoved it in Gerald's face.

"There's your proof. Now let my dad go."

Gerald's hands shook as he held onto the mask.

The crowd gasped in horror.

Some exclaiming, "He'll be coming for us!"

Abigail quickly rushed to Jason's defense.

"He's not a bad person once you get a chance to know him! He can be kind, and sweet." She had a soft smile on her face as she recalled the days that they spent together. But, her words fell onto deaf ears.

Gerald looked at her with disgust, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"This is unbelievable. Are you actually in love with that-that monster?"

Abigail glared at him. "He's not the monster. You are, Gerald."

Gerald roughly grabbed her and threw her in the van with her father.

The doors were slammed shut.

Gerald climbed on top of the car that Abigail drove from the camp and faced the crowd.

"We won't be safe until that monster is dead and his head is mounted on my wall! Who's with me?!"

A thunderous roar was heard as a chorus of "me"s echoed through the crowd.

"NO!" Abigail screamed as she slammed her body against the van doors.

"Let's go kill that monster once and for all!" Gerald shouted, then jumped from the car.

The crowd cheered and gathered in waiting vehicles.

Gerald approached Louis.

"You stay here and guard the van. Make sure they do not escape."

Louis opened his mouth to reject, but Gerald gave him a dark look.

"You guard this van or I will make sure that you are Jason's last victim." he hissed.

Louis shrunk against the van and nodded.

"I-I'll s-stay h-here." he stuttered.

"That's what I thought." And with that, Gerald climbed into the back of a truck.

"Let's move!" he shouted and led the caravan to Camp Crystal Lake.

Panicking, Abigail tried to find another way out of the van, but the doors were locked tightly. Hank grabbed her arms to stop her and calm her down.

"How did you ever escape?"

Abigail smiled softly. "He let me go."

Hank's eyes widened. "What?"

Abigail nodded. "He's not the monster that they all think he is." she said.

"But, what about all those people he's murdered over the years?" Hank asked.

"I know I can't excuse that, but from what he's told me or did his best to tell me, that it was his mother's plan to keep the people away from the lake to prevent another child from meeting the same fate as Jason did."

Hank thought for a moment before turning around.

Louis stood by the van shuffling his foot along the pavement, many thoughts were racing through his mind.

Hank reached through the bars of the van and tapped Louis on the shoulder. The little man jumped and spun around. His eyes wide in fright.

"I'm not Jason boy, so don't worry."

Louis shakily nodded.

Abigail pressed her face against the bars. "Please, you have to let us out Louis. I have to save him."

Louis's eyes widened so much that Hank thought they were going to pop out of their sockets. "B-but he's a serial killer!" he exclaimed.

"I know, but I've been with him this last month, and sure, there were a couple of incidents where he lashed out, but he never directed his rage at me."

Louis thought about her words for a moment, before straightening up, looking more confident.

"Please, Louis. I have to get to him. I'm the only one that can prevent him from murdering all those people."

Louis made up his mind and threw open the van doors.

"Gerald can go screw himself. Let's go!"

They climbed into the car that Jason gave Abigail.

Hank drove and drove fast.

Abigail's mind raced as they sped down the highway. She knew Jason was resourceful, but against that many people, he had no chance and a sinking feeling formed in her gut.

She tried to get them to leave the camp alone, but she only made it worse.

"Can you go a little faster, please?" she asked.

"I'm going twenty miles over the speed limit!" Hank said. "I'm praying that we don't hit a pot hole and flip!"

Worried, Abigail focused on the road ahead of them.

"I hope we aren't too late."

* * *

  
Still sitting at the edge of the dock, Jason stared up at the full moon.

After the stroke of midnight, he'll be wrapped in chains and dragged under the water and for once in his life, he was willing to go.

He had already been to Hell, so an under water prison was nothing.

He just hoped that Abigail would prevent people from coming here, because no matter how many people he had killed, they still kept coming.

_I did all I could._

For once, his mother was silent.

He could still feel her in the back of his mind, but she had nothing to say.

That's another thing that Abigail could do for him was bury his mother's head with the rest of her body. It was the least he could do for his mother after all this time. She could finally rest in peace.

The roar of engines was heard coming closer, but he didn't want to move. Any minute now, he'll be pulled under so there was no point to run people off.

After making a brief stop at his house to retrieve his weapon, Gerald jumped from the truck and faced the crowd as they exited their vehicles.

Some clearly looked nervous and scared to be there.

Gerald adjusted a belt of arrows around his waist to make it easier for him to grab once he engaged in his battle with Jason.

"You can tear whatever you want down, but remember, Jason's mine!"

The crowd surged forward and the closest cabin fell victim to their destruction.

Holding the crossbow ready, Gerald hunted for Jason, eventually spotting him sitting on the edge of the dock.

He smirked and stalked forward.

He pointed the crossbow and fired.

The arrow sank into Jason's arm making him moan out in pain. But he made no move to come after Gerald.

"What's the matter monster? Too 'kind and gentle' to fight back?"

Jason kept his eyes locked on the moon.

Gerald looked up but then back down at him.

"I actually don't believe what I am seeing."

Abigail was telling them the truth.

"Are you actually in love with Abigail?"

Jason twitched at hearing her name.

"Do you honestly think that she could have loved you back, when she has me?"

_No._

"Well," Gerald threw the hockey mask at Jason.

Jason looked at it and gently picked it up. His hands slightly shaking.

"she sent me to destroy you. She doesn't love you. Abigail is mine!"

Gerald charged at Jason, who grew angry and stood up.

He grabbed Gerald by the throat and growled at him menacingly.

"Jason, don't!"

He looked up and saw Abigail running towards him.

He threw Gerald into the water and caught Abigail as she jumped into his arms. He spun her around in joy of having her in his arms again.

In the distance, the sound of clock striking midnight rang through the camp.

_Dong._

"I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them! I tried to make them stay away, but they didn't listen!"

_Dong._

He touched her cheek and Abigail placed her hand over his and smiled.

"It's okay." She then hugged him tightly.

_Dong._

He suddenly jerked in pain. Abigail looked behind him and saw Gerald, soaking wet, standing in the middle of the dock blocking their only dry way out, the crossbow pointing right at them.

_Dong._

Jason faced him only to have an arrow shot in his chest, barely missing his heart.

_Dong._

The silver of the arrow glinted in the moonlight as Jason stumbled back and fell into the lake.

"No!"

_Dong._

Abigail jumped in after him and grabbed him. She pulled him to the shore, struggling to hold onto him.

_Dong._

Jason looked weak as she laid him onto the sand. His legs still in the water.

_Dong._

She pulled out the arrow and tossed it aside. Gerald smirked.

_Dong._

"That arrow was made from the same dagger that sent him to Hell. The only weapon known that could kill him. Courtesy of a generous benefactor."

_Dong._

Abigail's eyes widened in horror. "No."

She looked at Jason and started crying.

"Don't leave me! Not when we are finally back together again! Please, don't leave."

_Dong._

She laid her head on his chest and cried. She kissed him and rested her head against his forehead.

"I-I love you."

_Dong._

She whispered just as the final ring of the bell signaled the end of midnight.

Chains wrapped around Jason and he was pulled into the water.

Abigail grabbed onto him, trying her best to pull him from their clutches.

Hank stared in horror as his daughter struggled against the supernatural chains.

"Abigail! What are doing?"

She heard him shouting but she didn't want to let him go. Couldn't let him go.

The chains gave a violent lurch and she was thrown back.

Jason vanished into the water.

"NO!" Abigail ran back into the water, but Hank grabbed her around the waist, stopping her pursuit.

"He's gone, sweetheart. There's nothing you can do. I'm so sorry."

Her eyes wide as she clung onto her father's shirt. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Her chest tightened, knowing she would never see him again.

Hank held her tightly.

Gerald gave a victory shout.

"I finally rid the world of Jason Voorhees!"

Looking at Abigail, he smirked and sauntered down the dock.

"Once I institutionalize your father, all you'll have is me. The moment we get back to town, you will marry me and you will never think of that monster again!"

He threw his head back and laughed at his diabolical plan.

But it was shortly cut off. He looked down. A massive hand protruded from his chest. His own heart pumping in that hand.

He glanced back and saw Jason.

His eyes wide as his mouth opened and closed in absolute horror.

Jason then ripped out Gerald's heart and shoved it down his throat, making him swallow his own heart. He grabbed Gerald's spine from the inside and with a sickening crunch, pulled it through Gerald's gaping mouth.

Gerald dropped to the dock, spasmed and then was still.

Jason bent down to grab his discarded hockey mask and put it on.

The crowd, seeing Gerald's twisted, lifeless corpse below Jason, ran for their lives.

Hank held onto Abigail, fearing that Jason had no memory of her.

But, Abigail wormed out of her father's embrace and ran over to Jason, stopping just a few feet away from him.

"Jason?" she timidly called out.

He just stared at her and fear gripped her heart.

Did he really have no memory of her? Did those chains somehow reset everything?

Hank didn't want his daughter to end up like Gerald and shouted, "Just get away from him, Abi!"

Abigail took a nervous step back but Jason was quick.

Time seemed to slow down as Hank watched in horror as Jason ran at his daughter.

He felt like he was suffocating, knowing that he would never make it in time to save her.

The moment when Jason's arms wrapped around Abigail's body made her heart skip a beat. But, she wasn't being crushed.

No. He just...held her.

At that moment, Abigail knew he did remembered her. She then returned his hug and cried.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." she whispered against his neck, holding onto him tightly.

_The End_


End file.
